Team chaotic- the tickle monsters (plus OC)
by Amy Prime04
Summary: Charmy and Chloe (my OC) were playing around and they decided to get an idea. A very ticklish idea.


_**I was thinking about this for a long time and decided why not. So enjoy! Btw Chloe is my OC. She's a little pink hybrid wolf and she's very cheerful like Charmy.**_

* * *

"Can't catch me Charmy!" Chloe said as she ran through the house on all fours. Vector had to go to a meeting with Sonic and the others and Espio had to stay home and watch the kids. Espio was right now meditating in a corner as he heard the kids playing. "Yes I can!" Charmy said catching up to her.

Espio smiles at himself. He wouldn't wanna admit it but he loved hearing the kids playing around the house. He honestly wanted to play with them but he knew his reputation would be on the line if he did so he kept that thought to himself.

As Chloe and Charmy raced through the house, they ended up in Espio's training room. Chloe ran under some weapons on a stand while Charmy flew over it causing a few of them to fall off. But they didn't care cause they were having too much fun.

Eventually, Chloe tripped on the floor as Charmy pounced on her. They both laughed. "That was fun!" Chole said as Charmy got off of him. "Can we do it again?"

"I got a better idea." Charmy said with a smirk on his face. Chole gulped. "Um, Charmy...What're you doing?" Chloe said as Charmy pounced on her again and started to tickle her. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CHARMY STOP IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No way, this is too much fun." Charmy said tickling her faster. Chloe wasn't gonna tolerate this forever. She got up from Charmy and pounced on him. "Now let's see how you like it." Chole said with a smirk on her face as she tickled Charmy now. Charmy started to laughed uncontrollably. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CHLOE QUIT IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No way, it's too much fun."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OKAY OKAY YOU WIN JUST PLEASE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP!" Charmy said as Chloe stopped tickling him. He breathed heavily making sure he still had air in his lungs. "No...fair."

"Oh, you bet it was fair." Chloe said as she helped him up. Charmy then had another idea. "Hey, I just got the best idea ever!"

"What?"

"What if we tickle Espio?" Charmy said as Chloe widen her eyes. "But is Espio even ticklish at all?"

"I...honestly don't know. But I hope so." Charmy said with a smile. Chloe thought about it and smiled too. "Alright! Operation: Capture the Chameleon is a go!"

* * *

After 30 minutes, Espio was done meditating. He got up from the corner and decided to walk upstairs to the kids' room. When he walked inside, he noticed that nobody was there. "Strange." he said as he felt a presence behind him. He turned around sharply but no one was there. "What's going-"

"Gotcha!" he heard two voices said as two small figures landed on his back. He was surprised by this as he tried to get off the floor, but realized that it was both Charmy and Chloe. "Charmy, Chloe? What in the world are you doing?" He asked the two kids laughed. "We aren't your friends chameleon. We...are the tickle monsters!" Chloe said in a playful voice as Charmy laughed evilly. Espio didn't know exactly what the kids were doing but he played along. "Alright tickle monsters. Why are you here?"

"To tickle you of course." Chloe said as she flexed her fingers a little. Espio started to sweat a little. He didn't know if he was ticklish or not. But he didn't wanna find out either. Espio struggled in the kids' grasp but Chloe held him firmly. Espio was trapped. "I'm not ticklish."

"Oh really?"

"I'm serious. It's the truth."

"If you're lying, then we'll tickle you faster." Charmy said as he slowly traced his finger down Espio's sides. Espio felt a little...ticklish. He was doomed. He held in his laughter by covering his mouth. "Aw, is someone ticklish?" Chloe asked removing Espio's hands so she can see his smile. Espio tried his best to hide a smile, but he knew that sense Chloe was holding his hands down, it was gonna be harder to do it.

In the end, he lost. Charmy wiggled his fingers on Espio's sides. Espio immediately started to laugh. "Ch-Charmy hahahahahahahahahaha stop it hahahahahahahahahahahahaha that hahahahahahahahaha tickles!"

"Ha! I knew you were ticklish." Charmy said continuing to tickle him. "Wanna give it a go Chloe?"

"Don't mind if I do." Chloe said as she started to tickle Espio's sides as well. Espio laughed more. "Ch-Chloe not you hahahahahahahahahaha too hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Espio said drowning in his own laughter. Chloe then moved down and started to tickle Espio's feet. "Goochie goochie goo." she said as she wiggled her fingers on Espio's heels. Espio giggled, but that was the only response she got. "Hmmm, maybe your soles will do you better." she said as she tickled his soles next. Espio laughed more, but it wasn't enough to convince her. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha p-please stop!"

"Not until I tickle your toes." Chloe said as she started to tickle Espio's toes. Now he was really laughing. "Hey Charmy, I found his worst stop." Chloe said as Charmy gave her a thumbs up. "That's great. Keep tickling." Charmy said as he then turned Espio over and started to tickle his heart-shaped belly. Espio kept laughing uncontrollably. "Charmy Bee hahahahahahahahaha if you don't hahahahahahahahahaha stop tickling me hahahahahahahahahahaha this instant hahahahahahahahahahaha I'll tickle hahahahahahahahahahaha you and Chloe hahahahahahahahahahaha both!" Espio said trying to sound serious but failed as Charmy kept tickling him.

Just as Charmy was about to tickle him even faster, a burst of strength consumed Espio causing him to sit up and cause Charmy and Chloe to get off of him. Once Espio stood back up on his feet, he smirked evilly. "Now it's my turn." He said as he suddenly turned invisible.

Chloe and Charmy widen their eyes as they looked around the hall for Espio. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know." Charmy said as Chloe was soon floating in the air. "Woah!" Chloe said as she felt a strange sense in her sides. It felt like...tickling. She started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA w-what's going hahahahahahahahahahahahaha on!" Chloe said as she started to thrash around but whatever what was holding her was not gonna let her go. "Now who's ticklish?" A voice said as Chloe soon realized that the invisible figure was Espio. "E-Espio HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA stop hahahahahahaha." Espio only smirked as he then started to tickle her feet. "Aw, are these feet ticklish too?" He said as Chloe started to laugh more. "P-Please HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA stop!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm unable to hear you." Espio said as he started to nibble small bites on Chloe's little stomach. Chloe laughed even harder. "Espio hahahahahahahahaha that's gross hahahahahahahahaha quit it!"

"Mmm, this wolf is tasty. Did you know you taste like raspberries?"

"ESPIO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE SO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GROSS!" Chole said as Espio stopped tickling her for a while. Though his mission wasn't complete yet. Espio turned invisible again and put Chloe down.

Chloe looked around. "Where'd he go this time?" she asked though, her question was soon answered when Charmy started laughing for some reason. "Um Charmy, what's wrong?"

"HE'S HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TICKLING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ME!" Charmy said as he tried to get out of Espio's grasp. Sadly, it was useless and Charmy was stuck in Espio's tickle torture. "E-Espio hahahahahahahahahahahahaha stop it hahahahahahahahahahahaha please!"

"You didn't stop for me."

"I-I'll hahahahahahahahahahaha do anyhahahahahahaahahahahathing!" Charmy said hoping that Espio would stop. Due to his horrible luck, he didn't. Espio then started to plant small nibbles on Charmy's stomach. And it tickled. So bad. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO NOT THAT! ANYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATHING BUT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

"What's wrong? Is the little bee ticklish?" Espio asked still planting small nibbles on Charmy's stomach.

After a while, he stopped and put Charmy down. Charmy inhaled a couple of times but soon regained his breathing. "Why...did you...do that?"

"Because you wouldn't stop tickling me." Espio said as he crossed his arms. Charmy and Chloe pouted. "But it was fun." Chole said as Espio thought about it. It was fun to finally get to play with the kids. Espio chuckled. "It was fun wasn't it?" He said as the kids nodded. "Though, you know what would make it even better?"

"What?"

"If I do it again." He said as the kids backed away a bit. Espio laughed. "Not to you. For Vector." Espio said as the kids sighed in relief. "That would be cool."

"Yeah, lets tickle him."

"We'll have to wait until he gets home though. Here's what we do."

* * *

After 30 minutes, Vector came home. "Hey guys, I'm back." he said as he looked around the house. No one was there. "Weird." he said as he then went up stairs. Once he did, he didn't see anyone there either. He decided to walked further down the hallway.

Vector then heard something coming from behind him. He turned around sharply, but no one was there. He grew furious. "This isn't a game! Come out guys." he said as he suddenly felt a hard metal object collie with his head. The last thing he remembered was falling on the floor and everything went dark.

* * *

When Vector woke up, in wasn't in the hallway anymore. Instead, he was in his room. He tried to move his hands, but soon realized that they were behind his back. He struggled to break free but his hands wouldn't budge. "Who are you!? Where are my friends?!" Vector said in anger as a figure suddenly appeared in front of him. It was Espio. "E-Espio? W-What're you doing?"

"Oh nothing in particular. Just something I always wanted to do. Kids?" Espio called out as Chloe and Charmy appeared in front of Vector as well. "Take off his shoes and socks."

"Okay." They both said as Charmy took off Vector's shoes and Chloe took off his socks. Soon, Vector was barefoot. "What the- Espio, what's going on?" he said as Espio and the kids smirked at him. "I've always wondered something. Are you by any chance...ticklish?" he asked as Vector widen his eyes in fear. He was ticklish. Very ticklish actually. He gulped and smiled nervously. "N-No. N-Not at all."

"I think you're lying to me."

"What, no. I would never do that."

"Let's put that to the test." Espio said as Chloe grabbed Vector's leg and slowly traced her finger down his foot. Vector closed his mouth shut trying so desperately not to laugh. Though, he couldn't hide a small smile. "Aw, is that a smile I see?" Espio said as Chloe tickled faster. Vector couldn't hide it anymore and he soon burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CHLOE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT TICKLES!"

"Of course it does." Chloe replied as Charmy tickled his other foot. Vector laughed even harder as the tickling session kept going for him. Espio watched this and smiled. He decided to join the fun by tickling Vector's sides. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ESPIO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOT YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TOO!" Vector said wiggling for freedom.

The tickling lasted for a while until they all finally stopped. Vector breathed heavily. "What...was that...for?" Espio only pointed towards the kids. "They tickled me and that gave me an idea." he said as Vector rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just untie me." he said as Charmy laughed and went over to untie him. When he did, Vector stood up and rubbed his sides. He then looked at the others and smirked. "You know, I never got you all back." he said as Espio and the kids widen their eyes.

Before they could run, they were all pinned down by a muscular crocodile. "Haha, now it's my turn." Vector said as he tickled all three of his friends. The others laughed with glee as they wiggled around of an escape, but they were only granted with Vector tickling them faster. "Goochie goochie goo." he said to them as they all only laughed harder.

He soon let them go and they were all breathing heavily. "That...was horrible." Chloe said catching her breath. "You did it to me." Vector said as he helped his friends up. "So, we're even?" Espio asked as Vector chuckled. "Yeah, we're even."

* * *

_**Man! That took forever. Like almost 4 days. So, did you like it?**_


End file.
